Appelle-moi Viking
by swet-dream
Summary: Un couple étrange, tellement inattendu et bizarre qu'il en est devenu assortit. Mais dans la vie réelle, les couples se quittent. Quitter quelqu'un est presque plus dur que de le rencontrer. Alors autant tout écrire pour se débarrasser des souvenirs... Non? Une année à effacer en quelques nuits, en espérant ne jamais te réveiller avant d'en avoir finit et de m'être enfuie. UA
1. Ouverture : Celtic lullaby

Ahem… Je suis une grande fana du personnage complexe d'Hermione. Et je suis encore plus fana des pairings étranges, insolites, inhabituels et des UA. Alors en voilà un vraiment étrange et bizarre, qui me plais juste trop dans ma petite tête de folle furieuse. Je suis toujours à la fac, mon temps de parution pourrait se révéler un peu long mais cette histoire est tracée, elle a un but.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis que moi. Leur histoire et leurs interactions sont de ma pomme, si elles vous semblent abracadabrantes, sachez que tout est une libre interprétation de faits réels.

Je m'auto-corrige encore pour pouvoir accélérer le rythme de publication mais j'ai trouvé un ange gardien qui es d'accord de me corriger. Cependant c'est un ange très occupé donc je préfère me lancer sans son aide pour le début !

.

.

Quand tu me regarde, c'est comme si la Terre reprenait sa course normale. Comme si on pouvait réinventer les choses et se mettre enfin à marcher dans la bonne direction. Je ne sais pas quoi te dires d'autres. Enfin si je sais mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. Pas encore. Non. Peut-être demain ? Ou encore plus tard ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais avec certitude c'est que je refuse que tu arrêtes de sourire. Parce que depuis qu'on est parti, ton sourire est mon seul point de repère vu combien la lecture des cartes m'est impossible. Alors s'il te plaît chéri ne cesse jamais de sourire. N'arrête juste jamais.

Je suis égoïste n'est-ce pas ? Parce que quand tu liras ça je ne serais plus là et tu n'auras certainement plus envie de sourire quand tu comprendras que la vie t'a encore baisée, une fois de plus. Et que la personne à laquelle tu croyais t'a montré que tu ne devais faire confiance à personne. Surtout quand on te dit d'aimer et de fermer les yeux, qu'on te promet que tout se passera bien et que tu peux t'endormir tranquille. Surtout quand on te jure quelque chose de différent des autres fois, quelque chose de magique et d'éternel. Mais je te jure que c'était vrai. Ca existe pour de vrai, ne nous prend pas comme exemple ou référence dans tes prochaines histoires. Ne redeviens pas sceptique, je n'avais encore rien vu de plus beau que tes yeux qui s'illuminaient lorsque tu as enfin commencé à croire qu'on marchait ensemble pour de bon.

Je ne te prends rien ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin à part ta confiance et ton amour. Ce qui est déjà trop. Non je ne te vole rien. A part la moitié de nos souvenirs. Et encore je te laisse cette lettre pour partager un peu des miens. Embrasse-les tous de ma part. Embrasses-toi toi. En fait n'embrasse personne. Toutes mes marques d'affections sont à toi. Même si je doute que tu en veuilles encore après tout ça. Mais sache-le. Tout t'appartient. Tout. Le mérite de nos réussites, les kilomètres, les câlins, les embrassades, les refuges, les abris de la pluie, des orages, des flics, des météorites, des cauchemars et des mauvaises rencontres. Les courses dans les bois, les clôtures électriques et les petites bestioles dans mes cheveux quand on restait trop longtemps sous les arbres. La beauté des paysages et les rivières qui nous détruisaient l'estomac et les dents.

Comment cette merveilleuse aventure a commencée ? Je me le rappelle nettement. Elle a commencée dans une convention. On était si peu à n'être pas en cosplay qu'on était étrange de normalité. Dans une petite région comme la nôtre, ce genre de convention fait un peu scandale. Et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime nos conventions d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'on venait si nombreux. Pour leur hurler à tous que vivre dans des rêves pleins de pouvoirs magiques et de combats merveilleux n'empêche pas d'aimer, de sociabiliser, d'être amicaux.

Toi t'étais là, impossible de te rater mon Hagrid. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit de sourire, cheveux longs et bouclés, grands yeux, grand nez, corps massif. Deux bagues en argents. Une sur chaque main. Une tête de mort impressionnante. Et une recouverte de runes scandinaves. Tu portais une pancarte en carton, faite à l'arrache, avec tes gribouillis de savant fou ou d'enfant de six ans qui disait **« les metalheads vaincront un jour. Mais là c'est mon anniversaire, alors je suis disposé à te faire un câlin »**. Et tu déambulais fièrement entre les stands. Serrant contre toi la totalité de la population qui passait à portée de tes grands bras ou qui te fonçait droit contre les côtes. Moi je n'osais pas approcher. Je voulais croiser ton regard pour de vrais. Mais j'étais bien trop timide pour avoir le culot de t'approcher et te parler. Capter l'attention d'un géant me semblais un challenge trop dur à relever. Je suis restée, misérable Hermione trop renfermée, à rêver que tu me voyais.

Un personnage haut en couleurs aurait dit ma mère si elle avait eu le privilège de te rencontrer. Mais maman ne te connais pas, maman ne me connais pas non plus. Maman n'a rien voulu savoir de moi ou de nous. Elle n'a jamais tentée de saisir ce qui s'agitait sous ma tête de petit zèbre futée. Aujourd'hui je l'imagine dans sa cuisine à m'attendre, à se dire que le téléphone finira peut-être par sonner. A regretter nos mots, ses mots sur mes maux. Mais cessons là nos effets de styles ou l'heure de partir va sonner et je n'aurais pas finie la moitié de tout ce que je veux te laisser. Mais je me rends compte que je ne t'ai même pas expliqué pourquoi je te laissais ces milliers de mots sur des feuilles de récup, volées, arrachées aux pages de gardes dans les bibliothèques, d'ailleurs certaines sont tamponnées. Ca te fera des souvenirs on va dire. Mais pour être franche je crois que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais tout ça. Pour retarder le moment du départ peut-être ? Pour me justifier auprès de ma conscience ? Pour comprendre la tempête qui s'agite sous mon crâne depuis que je sais que je vais partir et que j'ai commencée à t'écrire ?

Non.

En fait je crois que je veux juste te laisser de quoi ne jamais m'oublier. Moi, ma tignasse, mes seins, mes hanches que tu aimais saisir, mes yeux que tu fermais pour m'embrasser. Mes épaules et mes cuisses criblées de bleues après quelques semaines de forêt. Mes bras que tu emprisonnais au-dessus de ma tête pour faire cesser toute résistance ou toute tentative de contrôle de ma part. Ma bouche qui te mords et mon rire de petite fille quand tu me trouves du chocolat ou de nouveaux habits un peu plus chauds. Je voudrais reprendre la route avec toi et ne jamais te laisser derrière moi mais c'est impossible malheureusement. Tu as trouvé ta maison, je ne veux pas t'en priver. Moi j'ai besoin de marcher. Si mon voyage devient un déménagement alors je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer et retrouver maman et ses grands yeux qui ne comprennent rien. Si je me pose ce n'est pas trop loin de la chaise inclinable de papa et son grand sourire tout blanc et étincelant. Et pour le moment j'ai des choses à faire sur la route. Je dois continuer.

Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon amie Ginny et son copain dans la foule. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une inconnue aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle m'a fascinée et j'ai oublié le géant souriant qui faisait un wall of death avec d'autres metalleux.

Elle s'appelait Luna, elle était épuisée alors je lui ai permis de reposer sa tête alourdit de migraine sur mes genoux. On était assis tous les quatre sur un escalier et on devait former un drôle de carré des vainqueurs. Ginny, rousse flamboyante, Harry petit mec sec au regard halluciné de tous les machins qu'il fumait à peine caché par ses improbables lunettes rondes de petit garçon sage et bon élève et la belle blonde qui portait un chapeau-citrouille. Au milieu il y avait moi. Cheveux châtains, bouclés, frisés, emmêlés, indomptables, tâches de rousseurs sur le nez, bracelets à piques, doc martens rouge mat remontant le long de mes mollets et un serre-tête à tête de mort qui se perdait dans mes boucles. Traits noirs sur les yeux de rigueurs pour chacune des filles. Bandeau noir pour retenir loin de son visage de camé les merveilleuses dreads qu'Harry s'était fait la semaine précédant la convention à l'aide d'un crochet de couture. Oui on devait avoir l'air étrange. Surtout quand j'ai demandé à Harry de me faire une dread. Une seule et unique dread sous mes cheveux, pile au milieu de la masse. Comme une natte de padawan en fait. Mais en dread. On riait si fort.

On pensait avoir vécu déjà le pire de nos vies, et on pensait s'en être sortit. Harry avait fui la folie destructrice de ses parents et de son esprit en se réfugiant dans le brouillard et dans les bras de la vaporeuse Ginny. La belle blonde dont je n'avais pas pensée à demander le prénom tant j'étais occupée à l'écouter me raconter le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle s'était faites hospitaliser peu de temps auparavant mais que maintenant tout allait mieux qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mère et qu'elles avaient appris toutes les deux à se parler sans se battre. Oui se battre. Genre roulade et empoignades, cheveux qu'on tire et gifles. Luna me disait avec un genre de fierté malsaine qu'elle avait acquis une certaine force physique de ses bagarres régulières et que son harcèlement scolaire avait pris fin comme ça. Chère Luna. Déjantée, perdue, anesthésiée d'un monde qui la faisait morfler. Tu te rappelles d'elle ? Elle avait un rie comme des clochettes et disait toujours n'importe quoi. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de changer de sujet pour essayer de nous distraire de l'horreur de son ancien quotidien qu'elle tentait d'exorciser en le jetant en pâture à nos oreilles effarées. Incohérente et inadaptée. Ma belle Luna qui s'en est sortie presque mieux que moi. Ginny la secrète, c achée derrière ses animaux en peluche et ses jupes toujours de travers. Et moi bien sûre. Moi et mes démons dont tu n'ignores rien à présent. Moi qui découvrais à peine les nuits sans rêves et les envies de goûter un peu plus fort le néant. Le bac et le lycée, les colorations de cheveux, les rencontres hasardeuses et ambivalentes. Les textes à rallonge, sans début ni fin que j'écrivais au lieu de réviser ou de faire des fiches. Petit zèbre trop concentré à hair sa différence pour essayer de se fondre dans le troupeau.

Donc ma dread hein. Je suis encore plus bavarde à l'écrit qu'à l'oral puisque là personne ne peut m'arrêter, c'est tragique !

On rigolait, j'avais mal il me tirais les cheveux ce con de drogué d'enfoiré d mes deux ! Mais le rvail était visiblement classe et Luna me tenait la tête pour m'empêcher de saccager le boulot. Et là j'ai entendu une voix grave et rauque. Une voix qui venait de loin. Une voix bizarre, différente. Voix de fumeurs, jeunes, assurée, rugosité du langage. **« Badass ton truc, je peux regarder ? »**

Je ne pouvais pas lever la tête que Luna tenais trop étroitement, mais j'ai reconnu tes chaussures de chantier que j'avais eu tout loisir d'observer quand je cherchais une raison pour t'accoster. T'as passé un doigt sur ma nuque en touchant le début du boulot de Harry. Et j'ai sentis un petit frisson dresser les petits cheveux sur ma nuque à ton contact. Tu t'es posé et tu m'as fait la conversation pendant les deux heures qu'a pris Harry à me compacter mes cheveux de manière durable. Il disait que les mèches se désolidariseraient toutes seules en quelques mois mais un an plus tard elle est toujours là malgré les ravages de la pluie, des douches, de la mer. Une dread warrior que tu t'amuses à tirer quand tu as envie d'attirer mon attention. Enfin je devrais parler de tout ça au passé, histoire de me marteler que je mets fin à tout ce bonheur de manière lâche et unilatérale. On a parlé de tout et de rien ce jour-là. Le premier jour. Ma dread s'allongeait, et ton sourire aussi. Luna et moi te regardions faire l'imbécile en nous tenant la main. Tu semblais ne pas pouvoir nous lâcher des yeux. On te faisait rejeter la tête en arrière et rire. L'après-midi s'est déroulé d'un coup, sans qu'on y prête une grande attention. Et la convention a fermé ses portes, on a continué à papoter comme des commères, tous les cinq devant la porte de la salle des fêtes. Tu m'a prêté tes bagues tout au long de nos échanges et quand tu me les a reprises, tu me les a échangées contre ton numéro avant de partir. Luna m'a serrée fort contre elle et on s'est juré de se revoir. Elle aussi a héritée de ton numéro et m'a légué le sien.

Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où je t'ai regardé et où je t'ai demandé sous quel nom t'enregistrer dans mon répertoire. Tu as eu une brève hésitation avant de me répondre tout naturellement :** « Hagrid, ou Viking, comme tu préfères. Moi je préfère Viking. Parce que je trouve leur culture juste merveilleuse et que je calque ma vie sur la leur »**

Et t'es partit, tes cheveux qui flottait autour de la tête.

Ce soir-là et les jours qui ont suivis j'ai appris l'existence de rites, d'une culture, de croyances que je ne connaissais alors absolument pas. J'ai découvert un grand abrutit, dragueur, charmeur, et absolument en couple qui ne dépassait jamais franchement les limites du politiquement correct mais qui maitrisait parfaitement les arcanes des points de suspensions et des smileys évocateurs. Je ne le savais pas encore mais j'avais vendu mon âme au diable et rien de ce que je ferais ne pourrais me permettre de la récupérer.

Tu devais passer le week-end suivant notre rencontre avec ta chérie, histoire de fêter avec elle ton anniversaire. Elle habitait dans un bled imprononçable, et je n'ai jamais su le prénom qu'elle portait. Tu la décrivais comme une grande blonde, imposante, au rire dévastateur et qui parlait fort. Tu parlais d'elle souvent, à tout bout de champ en fait et c'était adorable. Tu l'aimais, ça se voyait. On avait prévu de se retrouver dans un bar que tu aimais bien. Entre-temps tu m'as faite découvrir certaines de mes chansons préférées actuelles. Du metal Viking, du bon hardcore et de sublimes musiques celtiques qui me font toujours pleurer quand je les écoute. On se gavait de messages, d'informations de musiques, sans trop se dévoiler. C'était l'enthousiasme des premiers contacts. La semaine a filée. La première fois qu'on s'est vus s'est relativement bien passée. Je racontais n'importe quoi, on s'est vu en tout bien tout honneur et on a commencé à plus se montrer. J'ai découvert l'envers du sourire et l'ombre de ton père qui planait toujours sur ton sourire. Relations familiales trop complexes, trop tendues, pas assez sur la même longueur d'onde de parents qui veulent décider et non pas dialoguer. Ton attrait pour la forge, ton envie de voyager qui commençait à éclore. Tes potes. Mes drames, révisions, catastrophes et maladresses.

Toujours des messages, toujours ta copine, ma vie qui s'emballe, l'examen qui m'angoisse. Le lien se distend. L'enthousiasme était retombé mais ta place dans ma tête était faite. Mais on manque de temps, tes parents, ta copine, ta formation, les soirées… Tout ça nous empêche de nous voir. Tu restes malgré tout une oreille attentive. Et certains soirs, tu es le dépositaire de mes cauchemars qui sont les seuls rêves que je faisais encore. Chez toi, l'atmosphère se tendait de plus en plus. Se rapprochant dangereusement du point de rupture le plus brutal possible.

.

.

Fin de ce premier chapitre. Je pense que cette histoire se découpera en cinq à huit épisodes. Peut-être plus longs que celui-ci. Sans promesse de régularité mais en espérant vous plaire quand même.

NB : un wall of death est le fait pour des metaleus de se mettre en ligne et de secouer leur cheveux dans tous les sens. A tester sobre, le risque de collisions brutales étant doublés par votre taux d'alcoolémie.


	2. Premier Tableau : Forest song

Bon. L'histoire progresse, le décor est planté, le point de départ aussi. On poursuit l'avancée dans la trame. Le rythme de mes cours s'accélère mais mon envie de venir à bout de ce projet assez ambitieux pour mon petit niveau aussi. Je tiens tout de même à signaler que le rating n'est pas là pour la déco.

* * *

Putain. Belle entrée en matière hein ? Classe et raffinée ton amoureuse, comme d'habitude. Ton amoureuse. Putain. Bis. Trop de poésie mademoiselle le petit zèbre, trop de poésie. Encore une journée dans les étoiles. Dans tes bras. A ma place. Tout simplement. Je ne peux pas être plus claire, plus simple, plus vrai. Alors pourquoi partir, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris cette décision. Tu me dirais si tu savais le bastringue qui se joue en ce moment même que je n'ai qu'à pas m'en aller et que tout sera très bien comme ça. Mais c'est impossible. Je dois partir. Si je suis à ma place dans tes bras, je ne le suis pas ici. Je dois bouger. Bouger avant de ne plus pouvoir jamais te quitter, bouger avant que la réalité du monde ne me rattrape, avant que maman ne me retrouve ou que ses ondes mentales ne m'atteigne, avant qu'ils ne me considèrent comme des leurs et que mon mensonge ne soit plus jamais réparable. J'ai peur de rester ici.

Tu te rappelles quand on s'est retrouvés ? Au rayon des surgelés, au mois de juillet par une journée de pluie ? J'étais avec un ami et toi tu étais seul. Le vigile te regardait méchamment. Ta taille n'a d'égale que ton culot. Et puis tu n'étais pas vraiment à ton avantage, mal rasé, amaigri, tu avais une ombre dans le regard et un côté vraiment fuyant. On ne s'était plus parlé depuis environ trois mois je crois. En tout cas je me rappelle nettement que j'avais eu un instant d'hésitation avant de te saluer. Tu étais abîmé.

Tu sentais la route, la terre et les chemins froids. Tu n'as pas croisé mon regard une seule fois ce jour-là. On s'est recroisé dans la semaine qui a suivie. Sur une place publique. Ce qui a semblé plus te convenir. On s'est assis et tu m'as raconté. Les soucis de discipline, les tensions avec tes parents, la recherche de travail suite à l'abandon de ton BTS, la dispute finale qui manque de se finir en pugilat avec ton paternel et le départ définitif de chez tes parents. Le tout dans les cris, les larmes, les sarcasmes et l'assurance de ne plus jamais pouvoir remettre les pieds chez tes parents. Ton apprentissage de la rue, codes et peuples étranges, vie nocturne dangereuse même pour un grand garçon comme toi. Fort heureusement ton côté ultra-social et charmant n'a pas tardé à te faire rencontrer les bonnes personnes. Tu t'es fait ce que la rue appelle des « amis d'opportunités » , des compagnons de galères. Parler, rire, sociabiliser à tout prix pour ne pas devenir fou et finir par se parler à soi-même. Werber le disait : le premier signe de folie est le fait de parler tout seul. Et toujours ton envie de trouver un meilleur mode de vie, le rejet de l'univers de tes parents, le rejet de leur culture, de ce qu'ils t'avaient transmis. Ou du moins qu'ils avaient essayé de te transmettre. Hagrid était mort. Viking avait fait son apparition. Viking bruyant, braillard, violent à ses heures, découvrant peu à peu les drogues dures et les bières qui réchauffent sous le faux soleil de mai qui te glace plus qu'autres choses. Ton nom de rue qui t'allais si bien et si mal à la fois. Tu étais devenu en quelques temps le leader d'un petit groupe de désaxés, de rebelles en mal de compagnie, de sans domicile fixe pas encore assez abîmés pour se suffire à eux-mêmes socialement parlant, de gentils droguée et de punks pas trop agressifs. Petits microcosme social à vous seul. Tu ne voulais pas de cette position de dominants mais vu ton incapacité à te soumettre à quoi que ce soit… Tu t'y étais fait et ça t'avais plu visiblement.

Autour de toi, les filles continuaient d'affluer, de graviter. Filles de rues ou gentilles gothiques en mal de sensations fortes. Elles t'offraient leur cœur, leur corps, tu leur aspirais deux ou trois nuits, ne leur donnait rien et continuait de pleurer celle qui t'avais quittée avant que tout ne dérape après en avoir eu assez de tes accidents alcoolisées en charmantes compagnie. Tu n'étais pas encore assez détruis pour abandonner totalement l'idée de trouver de travail. Mais un physique un peu trop atypique et des vêtements assortit ne te permettais pas d'entrer facilement dans les critères de recrutement. T'allais à cette époque de petits boulots en travail de basse classe. Payé souvent au noir, il te fallait te contenter de peu et tu compensais avec la drogue. Oui tu devenais un « teuffeur ». Avec tout ce que ça implique. Crasse comprise.

On se revoyait de temps en temps, jamais de manière ponctuelle ou organisée. Je savais où te trouver. Au mois d'août tu as arrêté de chercher du travail, attrapé une rage de dents, commencé à faire la manche et votre groupe a décidé de se lancer dans la colonisation urbaines. Vous voyiez tous l'hiver approcher, l'été tirant à sa fin et la perspective de passer la barre du zéro et l'étape de la première neige de la saison sans toit au-dessus de la tête ne vous convenait pas. Vraiment pas. Quand je pense à eux… Je me rappelle de leurs noms à presque tous. Enfin de leurs surnoms. Lunard, Queudvert, Patmoll, Albus, Mirage … Tous déconnectés, révoltés, rejetant un système qui les abandonnait, vivant du FAJ quand leur âge le leur permettait et quand ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs papiers ou faisant la manche. Vous étiez devenus des pirates urbains. Le lieu idéal a été celui d'une grande usine abandonnée. Vous avez ménagé un accès, définit des chambres, des tours de gardes et des règles de bases : respect des tours de gardes, pas de commerce de quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de la maison et ne pas parler de votre lieu de résidence en utilisant le terme « squat » pour éviter 'attirer l'attention et les dénonciations. Cette histoire de nom de maison, de pseudo de lieu de vie pour vous si attaché à ne jamais dévoiler la réalité de vos identités ça vous tracassait. Et un tag a réglé le problème. Il était énorme, englobait un mur entier et était aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un arc-en-ciel passé mais bien présent. Il vous avait convaincu. Vous viviez dorénavant à Poudlard. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un crew, d'un pseudo, d'un rêve, d'un délire de punk sous acide. Il vous plaisait. Il était parfait pour votre lieu. Un espace de liberté où vous pouviez donner libre cours à ce que vous appeliez vos « pouvoirs magiques » en bref, vous laisser aller aux effets de ce que vous preniez. Vous étiez des élèves apprenti d'un grand vendeur sorcier. Une bande de camés. Pas méchant, pas tous accrocs au même point mais trop instable pour espérer survivre.

Je ne suis venue qu'une seule fois dans votre antre. J'ai vu le grand tag dans la pièce que vous appeliez pompeusement Salle Commune, j'ai vu Albus triper au sol croyant vivre dans un monde de bnbins au citron, j'ai vu comprit au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi le surnom de Lunard, qui était en fait un narcoleptique un peu paranoïaque et qui pensait s'endormir sous le coup de poison ou de mauvais sorts dans ses mauvaises heures. Je n'ai pas vraiment adoré. Je ne supportais pas de te voir comme ça. Tu perdais toute ta superbe à mes yeux. Mais le lien était toujours là. Tu avais changé radicalement en surface mais tu commençais à prendre conscience de la nécessité de retrouver le contrôle. J'en rends grâce ici à ton indécrottable fierté dont tu ne veux jamais céder une miette. Elle t'a désengagé d'une pente dangereusement glissante. Tu ne pouvais être soumit à rien, même pas à ce qui te faisais un peu de bien. Saleté de Viking trop fier de lui. Je restais Herm' à tes yeux et tu restais Hagrid pour moi. Ta rédemption finale, est venue avec quelques chose de stupide et sans défense : un chiot abandonné par ses maîtres. A peine sevré, dans une petite forêt où tu cueillais des champignons pour le repas du soir. Quand tu m'as raconté cette histoire je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, t'imaginer en forêt occuper à la cueillette s'était trop pour moi.

**« - Pourquoi tu rigoles petite peste ?**

**\- Nan mais attend, comprend, en forêt !**

**\- Oui en forêt et alors mademoiselle je me moque de tout ?**

**\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est risible ! Je t'aurai jamais imaginé à t'abaisser à ce genre de travail!**

**\- Moque-toi mais quand tu trouves ton dîner gratuit et bon pour la santé, je te jure que t'es plutôt heureux.**

**\- Si tu le dis ma poule je te crois. Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Pitichien ?**

**\- Piti quoi ? Herm' laisse-tomber les noms. Il s'appelle Ron. Et il deviendra chien de garde et attaquant hein mon chien ?**

**\- Ce truc tout mignon ? Attaquant ?**

**\- Oh oui. Crois-moi. »**

Et avec Pitichien que je n'ai jamais appelé autrement, même quand il a commencé à grandir, obtenant pour seul résultat de ne jamais avoir autorité sur lui, tu t'es responsabilisé. Un chien qu'on touche lorsque l'on a pris quoi que ce soit, en absorbe lui aussi fatalement. Le chien que l'on caresse pendant un trip, va finir par se lécher l'endroit touché si c'est sur ses poils que vous l'avez touché ou tout simplement sa peau va absorber la drogue contenue dans votre sueur. Un chien absorbant de la drogue est un chien « tripé » et un chien tripé est un chien en danger de mort. Il ne se nourrit plus correctement, divague, son organise s'endommage. Pour un chiot de quelques mois c'est un arrêt de mort que vous lui signez. Tu as donc appris à ton chien et à toi-même de se tenir loin des seringues. Tu te savais en danger dehors, l'attrait pour la drogue dure quand on est à la rue est vraiment décuplé. Tout est tellement simplifié. Le rapport aux autres, le rapport à soi, le rapport au monde qui disparait, les souvenirs, les regrets qui s'effacent, la réflexion devient impossible. Tu voulais de nouveau voguer de nouveau, dériver. Mais tu te retrouvais dans la position de père et d'éducateur. Tu devais choisir et t'as choisi de préserver le plus faible de vous deux selon toi. Le chiot.

Je t'observais lui apprendre à marcher sur tes pas, à obéir à des ordres simples. A se planquer dans tes poches quand ça devenait trop agité autour de vous. Tu te privais pour lui. Il était prioritaire. Tu t'émaciais, il grandissait. Tu cherchais un sens à ta vie maintenant que tu guidais quelqu'un. Maintenant que tu réintégrais le monde des vivants.

Début septembre ta décision était prise. Tu devais partir. Le mode de vie alternatif et écologique t'appelait, tu ressentais ce que tu appelais ton appel de la forêt personnel. Tu préparais ton voyage. Matériel et courage, nourriture pour le chien, une couverture transportable. Pas d'argent, tu comptais prendre le train jusqu'à ce qu'on t'en déloge et faire du stop ou marcher jusqu'à la zone alternative de Durmstrang où tu espérais donner un peu de sens aux choses qui te côtoyait et éventuellement trouver un avenir et un groupe solide. Où tu ne serais pas le chef mais où tu n'aurais pas à te soumettre.

Et tu as pris la route au mois d'octobre. Moi j'avais entre-temps passé et obtenu mon bac, ma vie était simple, je voulais me lancer dans la vie universitaire dans une section un peu particulière et je m'accrochais car cela démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue. Mais mon adolescence n'était pas vraiment toute rose et je trouvais dans nos rendez-vous des petites bouffées d'oxygène pour survivre à la pression, à la déprime qui me prenais souvent et aux aléas du quotidien. Mon psy était déjà entré en scène et on était en train d'établir notre relation de transfert. On s'est dit au-revoir gentiment, un peu émus, tu as hérité d'un de mes bracelets. On s'est serré longtemps l'un contre l'autre. Et tu es partit vers Poudlard. Tu partais quelques jours plus tard. Avec le projet de revenir pour passer les fêtes de Noel avec ta grand-mère qui t'avais proposé de le passer en tête à tête avec elle, tu n'avais pas refusé cette joie au seul soutien qui te restait dans ta cellule familiale et qui ne t'avais jamais abandonné de sa maison de retraite perdue au milieu de la campagne. Elle disait avoir hâte de te présenter ses copines et tu souriais au téléphone avec elle. Mon téléphone. Elle t'a appelée de temps en temps après ton départ. Je décrochais pour lui dire que tu allais bien mais que tu étais en voyage. A la vérité, je n'en savais pas grand-chose. Nous nous parlions de très peu et seulement via les conversations instantanées des réseaux sociaux puisque tu avais balancé ton téléphone. Nous étions donc limités par ta flemme de tout écrire et aussi par ta peur d'en dévoiler sur trop sur votre mode de vie qui était sinon alternatif, vraiment militant.

Je me laissais doucement aspirer par la spirale de noire qui gravitait autour de moi si bien qu'à ton retour, j'étais un genre de zombie perdue dans la réalité. J'avais mes trucs pour m'évader. La musique, le manque de sommeil, les fenêtres ouvertes sur le froid de plus en plus mordant de la nuit, un peu de fumée douce et acre de temps en temps mais jamais seule, jamais régulièrement, quelques verres aux soirées pour avoir la tête qui tournait juste assez pour me permettre de rire , les séances qui devenaient de moins en moins productives mais qi me donnaient l'impression de faire quelque chose pour m'en sortir. Les études supérieures permettent un anonymat total qui peux se révéler très dangereux pour ceux qui veulent sombrer en toute quiétude. Je m'éloignais de mes amis en prétendant avoir trop de travail. Et ce n'était pas faux, je me réfugiais dans les études pour ne ménager de place à rien d'autres dans ma vie.

Seulement tout mon beau stratagème allait prendre fin, nous avions une semaine de vacances après les partiels et un étudiant Erasmus ne cessait de s'asseoir à côté de moi. En provenance de Tchécoslovaquie, d'un naturel plutôt taciturne, on se parlait peu, se regardait beaucoup. Il ne posait aucune question sur mes cernes et sur ma solitude, je n'en posais pas sur sa cicatrice au front et sur son côté plus que réservé. Il parlait un français limité avec les autres, et se perfectionnait sur internet et en venant en cours avec assiduité. Il s'appelait Harry. Des lunettes rondes et de grands yeux verts qui m'aspirais. Il semblait comprendre. Il me tenait compagnie dans mon cyclone personnel, genre de présence bienveillante quand je trouvais que l'air que je me fatiguais à respirer me blessais en réalité les poumons. Notre relation avait de quoi surprendre, on ne se parlait que peu en vrai, toutes nos conversations étaient virtuelles ou presque. En face à face, les yeux suffisaient. Il devenait peu à peu mon meilleur ami. On détonnait dans cet amphi de bourgeois et de nouveaux riches à prendre nos cours à la main mais le succès d'Harry auprès des filles toutes prêtes à lui passer des cours pour obtenir un sourire nous permirent de tenir le coup.

Le mois de décembre s'est écoulé et un jour tu étais de nouveau là. J'ai passé mes examens, Noel est arrivée. Les vacances aussi. J'ai sombrée. Je n'avais plus rien pour m'oublier. Mon état interne s'aggravait. Papa et maman ne se rendait compte de rien, pour eux je m'étais donnée à fond durant mon semestre et j'essuyais juste le contrecoup de tous mes efforts fournit. Pour me récompenser, j'obtins un superbe appareil photo. Pas un réflex, pas un compact, un bel appareil photo néanmoins, de bonne qualité, permettant de faire de beaux clichés et des vidéos d'assez bonne qualité. J'étais contente de pouvoir photographier avec autre chose que mon téléphone les choses que je trouvais belles et dignes d'intérêt autour de moi. Je repris contact avec Luna le temps d'une après-midi où elle accepta de se séparer de son nouvel amoureux qui lui avait permis de se sortir la tête de l'au et de retourner en cours et je la mitraillais. Elle pouvait de nouveau partir, je la garderais ainsi toujours avec moi. Belle et insaisissable Luna, la pellicule numérique la n'avait pas réussi à garder son rire, son grain de folie. Seul son regard délavé un peu perdu mais à présent serein avait été enregistré par l'appareil. Nous nous étions éloignées de son fait et du mien suite à la rencontre avec son petit-ami Neville qui lui avait dit qu'elle devait se couper de son ancienne vie pour pouvoir avancer. L'ayant rencontrée trop tôt mais respectant son point de vue, j'avais accepté de perdre mon amie. Je ne voulais pas de plus qu'elle assiste à ma débâcle personnelle.

Le jour où l'on s'est revu, tu étais encore changé, mais tu restais Hagrid. Et tu m'as juste ouvert tes immenses bras de semi-géant. J'y ai pleuré plusieurs heures. Tu m'as raconté le voyage, la vie à Durmstrang où tout s'organisait un peu comme sur un bateau tant chaque chose avait sa place. La conversation a coulé pendant plusieurs heures le plus naturellement du monde. Mon silence n'avait pas lieu d'être avec toi, tu ne connaissais que mon verbiage et mes doutes les plus simples. Je t'ai exposé mes démons. Comme ça. Alors que je ne parvenais pas à en sortir le moindre minuscule morceau au psychiatre. Ce fut une après-midi étrange. Je sentais déjà à ce moment-là que quelque chose était en train de se jouer. Au moment de se séparer tu m'a simplement embrassé. Tout été dit. On s'est revu le lendemain. Embrassé encore. Peu. On avait trop de choses à dire. La semaine suivante, tu étais encore là. Surtout pour ta grand-mère, tes soins dentaires, et un peu pour moi je l'espère. On ne parlait jamais de ton départ. Jamais. De tout. Mais jamais de futur. Les vacances tiraient à leur fin, mes résultats n'arrivaient qu'en février mais si mon travail avait été acharné, j'étais sûre de rater mon semestre, le stress m'ayant paralysé durant la majeur partie du temps de l'interrogation et m'empêchant de travailler correctement. Cela avait participé de mon effondrement d'ailleurs mais j'ai une facilité assez particulière à totalement rayer de ma mémoire cette épisode traumatisant.

Les vacances se sont terminées, mon rendez-vous chez le psychiatre est arrivé. Je lui ai déballé mes doutes, mes peurs, mes démons, mes examens en vrac. Il m'a fait une ordonnance. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous en parlions. Mais là, j'avais mon ordonnance dans les mains s'était différent. Je suis sortie de cabinet totalement déphasé, perdue, amorphe, choquée, je me sentais trahie. Je rejetais ma thérapie. Mes pas m'ont guidé à Poudlard. Tu étais de sortie. Je t'ai attendue dans ta chambre. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Pas de sensations, pas de pensées. J'avais les dents qui claquaient, les genoux qui tremblaient, la respiration saccadée et difficile des noyés qu'on sort de l'eau. J'avalais des aiguilles à chaque inspiration. Tu m'as trouvé dans cet état. Draco couinait tant qu'il pouvait. Toi tu essayais de me faire réagir. Tu me parlais. Tu me criais de redescendre, tu croyais que je faisais un bad trip comme tant d'autres inconscients avant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je t'ai juste montrée l'ordonnance. Tu l'as déchiré.

J'ai passé la nuit à Poudlard ce soir-là. Je n'ai prévenu personne, j'ai laissé mon téléphone sonner et j'ai profité de tes bras. On a fait l'amour cette nuit-là. Une expérience dans l'urgence, étrange et bénéfique. Comme échappatoire, le sexe reste quand même unique en son genre. Sans doute pas la meilleure de mes nuits car trop précipitée mais inoubliable. J'ai dormis contre toi. Le lendemain, je ne suis pas allée en cours, on a parlé de tous les sujets tabous. Couple, départ, fidélité, engagement, tout y est passé. Tu voulais repartir chez toi, je voulais partir tout court. Je devais tout de même rentrer chez moi. Je suis rentrée et l'accueil n'a pas été glacial, il a été pire que ça. Maman pleurait, papa fulminait. C'est elle qui a été la plus violent pourtant. Maman-dragon s'est dressée tout à coup pour me vomir des torrents d'incompréhension au visage. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis saisie de mes affaires. J'ai laissé mon téléphone en évidence sur le lit, avec ma carte de retrait et ma gourmette de naissance et ma première dent de lait. Stupide d'ailleurs, mon argent m'aurait été assez utile mais je ne voulais plus rien d'eux. Un sac de couchage, une cape, mes papiers d'identité et des effets de toilettes plus tard, j'étais en route.

Vers toi. Il était temps de repartir.

On a passé la première nuit dehors, je ne voulais pas rester à Poudlard. Il était prévu que le lendemain, tu ailles voir une dernière fois ta grand-mère puis qu'on parte vers Durmstrang. Mais là le voyage serait plus long. On allait avoir la moitié du pays à traverser. A pieds. Je ne voulais pas arriver trop vite. Je n'étais (et ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas) une écologiste pure et dure. Si la planète m'intéresse, je n'en étais pas prête à devenir activiste pour autant et ce quelques soit le nombre de mises en gardes alarmistes qu'on puisse me faire. J'ai tiré une croix sur mon confort, moi la frileuse de service, tiré une croix aussi sur mes livres et ma musique. Cette première nuit a été dure. Très dure. Si un garçon seul peux éventuellement passer inaperçu, un couple beaucoup moins. Les filles se remarquent tout de suite dans ce genre de milieu. Elles n'ont que peu de techniques de survie si elles sont seules : passer pour des hommes ou être folles à lier, repoussant ainsi (et encore pas toujours) les assauts de la rue. On a attiré l'attention. Surtout avec ma dégaine de fille sage. Mais nous avons à trouver un petit coin de ruelle inhabité et pas trop puants. On ne parlait pas. On se contentait de se serrer la main le plus fort possible. Au milieu de la nuit je me suis réveillée en sueur, prenant conscience que je n'avais prévenu Harry de rien. Le mal était fait. Je me disais que je prendrais contact avec lui par un quelconque moyen. Draco dormait d'un sommeil agité, toi d'un sommeil de plomb. Le froid de la rosée du matin nous a réveillés. Tu m'as dit de t'attendre avec Draco, le temps que tu ailles dire au-revoir à ta grand-mère. Nous avons patientés toute la journée. Planqués dans notre ruelle. Glacés et encore de semi-inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Tu es revenu. Nous avons parlé, marché, volé de quoi manger dans une petite épicerie et nous sommes sortis de la ville. La deuxième nuit se profilait. Nous étions lancés.

Tu bouges dans le lit, je dois cesser ici.

* * *

Fin de ce deuxième épisode, début du voyage. Oui ça parle de drogue, la drogue c'est mal. 'Fin c'est de la merde. Ne tapez jamais dans quoi que ce soit. Faites des câlins. C'est bien les câlins.


	3. Scène d'apothéose: Viking Death March

Me revoilà, j'hésitais beaucoup à poster cette dernière partie et pourtant... Voici la fin.

Je ne sais pas encore si j'en ai totalement finit avec cette histoire et il est encore possible que je recommence tout à zéro et que je reprenne encore certains détails...

Voici en tout cas cette version finale de mini-fic !

* * *

Tu te rappelles des premiers jours de marche éreintant ? La saleté, la fatigue, la faim ? Les premiers stops en voiture, l'attente le long des glissières d'autoroutes et les arrêts dans les petits villages ?

Tu te rappelles la manche dans les petites villes, le sorties de messes que tu ne voulais jamais faire et que je me tapais toute seule parce que les églises ça te faisais faire des crises d'angoisses, les bains-douches publics qu'on ne pouvait jamais prendre ensemble alors qu'on détestait se séparer plus d'une minute ou deux?

Tu te rappelles des journées dans la forêt, des heures perdues à se chercher un endroit où dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre à l'abri du vent, des regards, des gens ?

Tu te rappelles quand on s'embrassait le soir, nos corps qui s'apprenaient un peu par cœur ? Les surnoms débiles que j'inventais et les souvenirs d'enfance qu'on se racontait ? Tu te rappelles de la peur des petits bruits que j'avais, de mes sursauts, de toi qui te réveilles parce que j'ai les pieds trop froids et de tes frissons quand mes mains descendaient le long de ton torse ?

Tu te rappelles des rencontres avec les milices de petits facho en mal d'aventures et qui s'amusaient à dézinguer du clodo comme ils aimaient nous le dire? Les Mangemorts qu'on a rencontrés en rentrant en Bretagne et leur chef qui n'avait pas de nez ? Notre frayeur quand ils nous ont pris en chasse, ce qui nous a obligé à stationner dans un refuge pour SDF absolument immonde et où on n'a pas tellement été plus en sécurité au vue de la dégaine qu'on se payait ? Quand on squattait le plus proche possible des commissariats et qu'on espérait une garde à vue pour leur échapper ?

Tu te rappelles des gens qui voulaient nous aider quand on leur faisait penser à leurs mômes ou à eux-mêmes ? Cette famille Longdubas qui nous a et laissée assez de nourriture pour tenir trois jours et qui voulait accueillir le chien?

Tu te rappelles les rapines dans les jardins, les champs, les hypermarchés et les coopératives de quartiers ? Tu te rappelles des regards suspicieux des vigiles dès qu'on entrait quelque part ? Tu te rappelles des œillades torves des passants et des gendarmes quand on se posait sur le pavé d'un village perdu et qu'on tendait la main ? Notre manière de favoriser le commerce local en dépensant l'argent des habitants dans leur propre village et leurs propres commerces?

Tu te rappelles des jeunes qu'on fascinait dans leur ennui de campagnards un peu zonard et sans avenir réels dans leurs trous respectifs, qui voulait partir avec nous, qui tombait amoureux du chien, de ta dread ou de mes boucles brunes ?

Tu te rappelles encore des heures passées en silence, à mettre un pied devant l'autre, la fatigue qui nous aveugle, la faim qui nous tenaille ? Tu te rappelles de ton sourire sur les photos quand on arrivait à charger l'appareil le temps d'en prendre une ou deux, de mon rire sur les vidéos, des vols de cartes mémoires dans les commerce de proximité ou dans les grandes villes qu'on réussissait à rejoindre ? Tu te rappelles de nos rituels pour les conserver ces fameuses cartes mémoires, emballées, scellées comme des trésors et rangées dans une boîte hermétique ? Tu te rappelles des détours pour allonger la route, pour ne pas arriver à bon port, de ma soif de marcher toujours plus, de m'éloigner de notre but pour te garder entièrement à moi un peu plus longtemps ? Tu te rappelles du froid, des nuits passés à grelotter, des disputes quand je dépensais l'argent de ma bouffe pour aller me laver et que toi tu achetais des croquettes avec la tienne ?

Tu te rappelles des coussinets de Draco qu'il fallait masser tous les soirs, des jours où on marchait de nuits et où on le portait à tours de rôle ? Tu te rappelles de la première fois où il m'a défendu contre un de ces putains de Mangemorts qui voulait notre peau, cette émotion qui nous a empêchés tous les deux de parler pendant quelques minutes, cette sensation de former une famille qui ne nous a plus quittés?

Tu te souviens de ta garde à vue pour outrage à agent ? Le gendarme qui t'as laissé partir par dépit quand il a compris qu'on n'aurait jamais l'argent pour la caution et qu'on ne comptait pas rester dans le périmètre ? Tu te rappelles des dealeurs qui nous harcelaient, nous proposer leurs merdes à des tarifs préférentiels, quand tu me regardais dans les yeux et que tu t'accrochais à moi pour résister ? Tu te rappelles des économies de bouts de chandelles pour acheter une boîte de capote ou une bière un peu chère, les festins de fruits et de pain un peu rassis qu'on faisait quand on dormait en ville? Tu te rappelles de la tête des vigiles quand ils nous fouillaient et qu'on avait juste nos achats dans les sacs, qu'ils s'excusaient platement et nous reprenait assez vertement sur la présence de petit-Drake dans leurs locaux pourraves ? Tu te rappelles des courses-poursuites dans la boue, des bains dans des lacs glacés, des étoiles que tu comptais et des petits cailloux que j'adoptais ? Tu te rappelles comment le chien attendrissait toutes les ménagères les plus endurcie et qu'elles nous filaient des fois des petits rabais pour lui ? Tu te rappelles des boulangères qui hallucinaient de nous voir commander des pains au chocolat ou des éclairs à la vanille en fin de journée quand les prix baissent pour écouler le stock et des beignets qu'une nous a offert un soir ? Tu te rappelles du goût des pâtisseries assit par terre ? Tu te rappelles des odeurs des restaurants qui nous creusaient le bide et qui nous remémoraient un peu trop nos conditions précaires de vie ? De ceux qui nous donnaient des sandwichs en fin de journée quand ils apercevaient ton visage famélique ? Tu te rappelles de toutes ces merveilleuses choses qu'on voyait dans les panoramas, les vitrines des magasins et sur les pubs pour agences de voyages ? Des chevaux dans les prés et de ma main dans la tienne ? Tu te rappelles de nos pires disputes, des journées de galères, des maux de dents et de ventre ? Tu te rappelles de mes problèmes de filles qui ont virés à l'apocalypse dans la forêt ? Tu te rappelles des heures à faire l'amour sur de la mousse, des pierres, des aiguilles de pins et des feuilles séchées ? Tu te rappelles quand Draco a bouffé de la viande avarié ? Tu te rappelles du fermier qui nous a poursuivis, des murs pleins de tessons des vergers, des jolies pierres, des beaux couchers de soleils, des arbres qu'on a escaladés ? Tu te rappelles des contrôles de polices, des insultes, des sarcasmes, des fouilles ? Tu te rappelles quand je te coupais les cheveux avec des cisailles de jardinage qu'on empruntait le temps d'une nuit dans une cabane de jardin d'un anonyme ? Tu te rappelles quand tu me ramenais du chocolat blanc combien c'était la fête ? Tu te rappelles de nos fous-rires, des heures à s'attendre l'un l'autre quand on ne pouvait pas monter dans la même voiture ou quand les trains étaient en retard, des automobilistes flippants, des connards qui nous jettent au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit parce qu'ils en avaient marre de nous avoir dans la caisse ? Tu te rappelles des odeurs qui ne nous ont plus gênés à un moment donné ? Tu te rappelles des âneries de Draco pour te dérider ou pour t'énerver, quand on se liguait contre toi pour te faire céder ? Tu te rappelles quand il courrait dans la forêt, tout heureux de ne pas avoir de laisse, qu'il cherchait à attraper sa queue et à soumettre tous les chiens qu'on croisait ?

Tu te rappelles des groupes de marcheurs, des familles tirées à quatre épingles, des randonneurs qui bouffaient leur guide du petit routard tous les matins et qui s'étouffaient de nous voir avancer à moitié au visu, de nomades, des caravanes, des clochards qui nous tenaient compagnie ? Tu te rappelles de leurs fascinations pour la longueur de mes cheveux et pour tes immenses mains ? Tu te rappelles des filles qui nous draguaient, des propositions indécentes, des tentatives de nous déshumaniser et de notre mantra pour préserver notre dignité ? Tu te rappelles des petites vieilles qui avaient peur de toi et qui ne comprenaient pas comment ta voix pouvait être aussi douce alors que tu étais tellement grand et effrayant ?

Tu te rappelles des paysages, des promesses, des projets, des regards, des déclarations, des chansons qu'on chantait pour se donner du cœur au ventre et des petits objets qu'on fabriquait pour essayer de les vendre et qu'on finissait en général par balancer?

Je me rappelle pour ma part des vêtements que tu me volais ou m'achetais pour que je me sente belle ou pour que je puisse avoir chaud. Putain ce que j'ai pu me les geler… Toutes ces heures à me serrer contre toi pour me réchauffer … Je me rappelle des combats dans la nuit quand un zonard devenait trop insistant. Je me rappelle de ma peur quand tu tardais à revenir de certaines opérations commando que tu montais tout seul, de mon soulagement quand le chien accourait vers moi et que tu suivais, ton long manteau au vent. Je me rappelle des repas inventés sur un feu ou froids, des trucs avariés, des fruits frais, de la langue du chien sur ma joue le matin, de tes mains glacées dans mon pull quand le soleil se lève et de la sensation des pierres sous mes pieds nus quand on marchait au bord de l'eau. Je me rappelle des coups de vents, de la rosée glaciale qui raidissait mes cheveux, de la pluie qui nous trempait jusqu'à l'âme et des lessives à la main dans les rivières. Je me rappelle des courses avec Draco et des dialogues sans mots. Je me rappelle de ta bouches, de tes gencives qui saignent, des mots durs qu'on pouvait se balancer sans aucune pitié, quand tu accélérais le pas pour ne plus archer à côté de moi ou que je refusais de parler. Je me rappelle de la fois où c'est partie tellement loin que j'ai mis une semaine à te retrouver et encore. Tu m'avais attendu. Je me rappelle de ma peur toute seule sur les routes, de ma lame que je ne lâchais pas. De mon sommeil haché, des bagarres dans le noir pour me préserver. Je me rappelle que cette semaine-là avait été la pire de ma vie mais qu'elle m'avait beaucoup appris. Au moins à être un peu indépendante sur la route. Maintenant je sais que je peux m'en sortir seule au moins et c'est aussi ça qui motive mon départ. J'ai récupéré assez de force et accumulée assez de savoir pour réussir à me protéger un minimum et subvenir à mes besoins.

Je me rappellerais toujours de ton regard quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais.

On aurait peut-être pu continuer comme ça indéfiniment, qui sait. On aurait pu marcher vers nulle part, vers le Sud, vers la frontière, vers la mer, vers l'océan, vers le ciel ou vers n'importe où pour toujours. Certains matins je voulais être partout sauf sous la pluie, les idées noires nous rattrapaient quand on ne marchait pas assez vite, on était sales, exclus, marginaux, ta rage de dents t'empêchait de parler certains jours et pourtant… On attrapait des vieux bâtons, on les appelait nos baguettes magiques et on se lançait des sorts dans les sous-bois, il y avait des petits animaux qui se posaient sur toi quand tu méditais et le chien grandissait. Tu me racontais des vieilles légendes celtes, tu me chantais des chansons et tu me racontais des grandes batailles. Tu étais mes livres, ma musique, ma radio, ma carte et ma boussole. J'ai appris avec toi à lire une carte, à reconnaître des bonnes baies de celles empoisonnées. Je t'ai appris à voler discrètement, à être sobre et à se shooter en respirant un peu fort pour rigoler. Je te montrais des trucs stupides d'enfants et tu m'apprenais à dresser un chien.

On se levait tous les matins avec une possibilité infinie de chose à faire. Tu me disais « choisis » et je donnais une ville sur la carte vers laquelle on se dirigeait alors.

C'était le pire et le meilleur chaque jour. L'inconnu si excitant, fatiguant, oppressant, libérateur et vaste. C'était des découvertes et des rencontres. J'étais heureuse. L'ombre des médicaments s'éloignait. L'ombre de tes parents ne t'oppressait plus, tu respirais librement. Libérés du monde, on ne rencontrait que des éléments qui nous ressemblaient. Sensation du vent sur nos peaux et refuge dans les arbres pour échapper aux charges des sangliers. Notre lien s'affermissait au soleil.

Tu avais hâte de me montrer la zone, de m'apprendre le marché à prix libre et l'échange de bons procédés. Ton trousseau de clés inconnues s'alourdissait de jour en jour. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs le nombre de clés qu'on peut trouver dans la nature et par terre quand on est assez attentif. Clés de cadenas, clés de serrures, trousseaux entiers perdus par un enfant, porte-clés à l'appui. Clés rouillées, enterrées, brillantes, mattes, de porte blindée ou de placard à gâteaux. En aluminium, en acier, en nickel, en fer.

Clés de carnets secrets, minuscules et difficiles à trouver.

Toutes accrochées à ta taille, clinquant, tintinnabulant, musique de notre trajet. Tu les enlevais quand la discrétion était de mise, tu les testais sur certaines serrures pour nous faciliter certains accès. Clés universelles, meilleure amie du voleur.

Drôle de lubie, envahissante et bruyante. Originale et bizarre. Tout à fait adapté à ta personnalité.

Moi je dessine ou j'écris sur ce que je trouve, murs comprit. Toi tu ramasses ou tu voles des clés.

Mais il a fallu que tout s'écroule bêtement. Le plus bêtement du monde. Moi et mes difficultés respiratoires on a réussi à faire s'écrouler notre fragile équilibre. Je suis tombée malade. Une grippe ou un rhume, stupide petit virus qui s'infiltre sous les couvertures humides, qui échappe au regard de la pleine lune et qui s'installe dans mon corps. Qui s'aggrave, au fur et à mesure que j'attends qu'il passe. Réaction enfantine et stupide de laisser mon état se détériorer et de ne pas m'en inquiéter outre mesure. Commence la dégringolade. Respiration difficile. Esprit qui divague. Pieds de plombs.

Impossible de te suivre, impossible de te parler, impossible de comprendre où je suis.

Je toussais à m'en expulser un poumon de la cage thoracique, je suffoquais. Bronches encrassées, poumons épuisés. Cette sensation d'étouffer quand je prenais une trop grande inspiration, ce poids en permanence sur ma poitrine, l'impossibilité de démêler le délire de ma fièvre et tes mots.

On ne marchait plus. Finit les chaos de la route sur ton dos, le bruit de tes pas. Il n'y avait plus que la sensation du pavé sous mon dos endoloris, plus que l'odeur des voitures et de la vie qui continuait autour de moi.

J'étais glacées jusqu'aux os en permanence, tu craignais que je ne perde mes dents à force de les claquer. Je voyais maman qui me criais de m'en aller et Harry qui me souriais tranquillement, je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir rendue mes fiches de Travaux Dirigés, de ne pas avoir compris mon dernier cours magistral, de devoir être hospitalisée en cours d'année. Aux crises de fièvres se sont mêlées des angoisses, des vieux souvenirs, les monstres sous le lit, les crocodiles dans la baignoire, les cauchemars sans maman pour me consoler, les poupées maléfiques et les railleries de mes camarades de classes quand je ne donnais jamais la bonne réponse au bon moment.

Entre deux flots. Je mangeais ce que tu me donnais. Passive.

Harry me criait que je n'étais rien, que je ne devais pas espérer que tu restes, tu me frappais les joues pour me ramener à la réalité. Le sang battait mes tempes en permanence. J'ai eu l'impression que cela durait des semaines entières. Cet état n'a duré que quelques jours. Après je me suis enfoncée dans la fièvre. Plus aucun souvenir. Pour moi qui les collectionne, cette absence de réminiscences est un genre de tragédie. Tu n'as jamais voulu me raconter ce qui 'étais arrivé à ce moment la ni comment tu m'en avais sortis. Je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter. Tu m'as dit avoir pris contact avec un médecin sans plus de détails.

Je sais juste que je me suis réveillée sous une hutte en tôle ondulée.

On était finalement arrivés à bon port. Comment ?

Mystère.

La vie au camp alternatif a commencé.

Corvée d'eau. Corvée de vaisselle. Participation au repas. Garde des enfants pendant que les autres allaient batailler contre le Ministère. Rencontre avec l'organisateur des combats. Il se faisait appeler « Directeur », son vrai nom était Severus. En y repensant, moi aussi avec un prénom pareil je me serais inventée un surnom badass.

Badass.

Un mot à toi mon amour.

Mon amour.

Ne pas pleurer en écrivant, j'écris assez mal pour en plus tout rendre illisible en gondolant le papier et en faisant baver mon bic.

Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec la dizaine d'enfants qui vivaient sur notre portion de campement. J'ai appris qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Durmstrang n'était qu'une infime partie de l'immense carte de Pré-au-Lard. Ici ils luttent contre l'installation d'un énorme aéroport. Ce sont des rêveurs écologiques, ils s'installent et occupent. Ils se battent contre la police pour créer un espace de vie respectueux. Ils ont amenés des enfants pour aider un nouveau monde à se bâtir. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent. Moi je leur trouve encore quelques défauts de violence et de drogue. Et puis bon, les mômes ne sont pas encore en âge d'aller à l'école pour la plupart mais quand ça sera le cas, pas sûre que les chers bambins apprécient le fait d'être les bouseux de leur école. Mais c'est tout de même une belle idée. Moi j'en ai marre des tâches assignée je veux marcher. Mes angoisses me rattrapent et toi tu es de plus en plus calme. Tu as trouvé une maison et moi je ne fais qu'escale. Cet immobilisme, cette odeur de weed et de feux de camps, de tambouilles … Ca me rends dingue, je n'en dors plus, je ne bouge tellement plus que le sommeil ne vient plus. Ca me fait craquer tout doucement je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Demain soir je prendrais le large, avec donc mes affaires et quelques trucs que j'ai piquée en ville. Je te souhaite de vivre heureux et de toujours garder le tatouage que tu as sur la clavicule et que j'ai aussi. Une toute petite lune ronde sans nuage et avec trois étoiles. Toi, moi et Draco. Vous êtes ma famille. Ma vraie famille. Je vous veux heureux, gais, en bonne santé et avec de bonnes fréquentations. Ne replonge plus. Plus jamais. Crois en ce que tu es. Tu es merveilleux. Le plus merveilleux des Hommes. Tu m'as redonné espoir en l'humanité et en la vie. Tu m'as appris tellement…

Je suis en train de m'étaler inutilement, je te connais tu vas détester la fin. C'est brutal, irraisonné et surtout c'est lâche de ne pas te proposer de me suivre car tu serais d'accord je pense. Tu es toujours d'accord de me suivre. Mais la route est longue. Et je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne peux pas te proposer de devenir un clochard en ma compagnie ce serait ridicule. Tu as mis trop de temps à te sortir de la rue pour que je t'y remette. J'ai ça dans le sang, depuis toujours, cette envie de partir et de m'enfuir très loin. Là où personne ne pourra m'atteindre. Je crois que je cherche le pays imaginaire et ça personne ne peut me l'offrir. Je me l'offre à moi-même, cette possibilité de fuite vers l'infini.

Je ne t'oublierais jamais, j'espère pouvoir te revoir. Le lien est là. Quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne il ne partira jamais. Où que je sois ma vie sera liée à la tienne et je resterais fidèle aux principes et aux promesses que je t'ai faites. Pas de drogue, pas de danger, reste sain dans ta tête et dans ta vie. Les tentations sont nombreuses et attrayantes les soirs d'hivers mais je te jure que quand tu n'as pas les pupilles dilatées et que ton cœur bat de son rythme lent et tranquille habituel, ton sourire et tes mots réussissent à combler tous les manques d'une vie. Je compte sur toi.

C'est l'appel de la route. Notre dernière journée sera la plus banale de toute mais aussi la plus belle.

End.


End file.
